


A Job Well Done

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Kissing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Yeager rewards Kaz for a job well done. With his dick.“It’s nicely done. Work this good deserves a reward.”“—thought I, what?” Kaz blinked. Wait, had he just heard that right?“Work this good deserves a reward,” Yeager repeated, “and it so happens I’ve got your reward… right… HERE!”





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggimus_Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/gifts).



Kazuda Xiono held his breath and did his level best not to squirm. He was practically _vibrating_ with anticipation.

With a long stretch and an even longer sigh, Jarek Yeager straightened.

“Well? Well? _Well?_ ” Kaz asked impatiently. He’d spent the entire morning attaching those sublight engine power couplings. He wanted to know if he’d done a good job, and he wanted to know _right_ _now_.

“Follow me. I need to speak to you – in private.” Yeager’s expression was inscrutable.

Kaz deflated, shoulders slumping. No! He’d worked so hard! He was sure he’d been so careful! The rest of the mechanics in Yeager’s garage shot Kaz pitying looks as he trailed Yeager dejectedly into his private office.

The door to Yeager’s office slid shut. Yeager turned to look directly at Kaz.

“Look,” Kaz began, “I’m really sorry, really I am—”

“It’s nicely done. Work this good deserves a reward.”

“—thought I, what?” Kaz blinked. Wait, had he just heard that right?

“Work this good deserves a reward,” Yeager repeated, “and it so happens I’ve got your reward… right… HERE!”

One second, Kaz was kind of standing there awkwardly, waiting to get chewed out. The next? His back was pressed against the wall, and he was being kissed – not chastely, either.

Yeager was not a chaste, let alone especially considerate, kisser. Kaz had discovered that when they’d first become involved. No, Yeager’s kisses were always demanding and hungry, with the scrape of stubble and a hint of teeth, the total opposite of his reserved public demeanor. His lips were chapped too, but when Kaz tried to gentle the kiss, Yeager only grew rougher, more fierce.

Next thing Kaz knew, he was being spun about, his face mashed into the wall, his pants yanked down to his knees. He heard the popping of the cap of the convenient bottle of lube Yeager kept in his jacket pocket, felt the cool drizzle of slick liquid between his ass crack. He was already hard. Yeager made him so kriffing hard.

“One reward, coming right up,” Yeager grunted as he aligned himself against Kaz’s hole and shoved.

Kaz _wailed_. Yeager was incredibly big – it was like having his insides rearranged – and with a single stroke he was buried to the hilt. He began to plow Kaz without mercy immediately, and all Kaz could do was cling to the wall and lock his knees, listening to the slapping of flesh on flesh, bracing himself against the furious force of Yeager’s sharp thrusts. Surrendering to the pleasure.

Yeager came before Kaz did, but that didn’t end their fuck, not by a long shot. He kept Kaz pinned to the wall, kissing him roughly, still buried in him, one calloused, mechanic’s hand working Kaz expertly until Kaz achieved climax.

“So where’s my reward?” Kaz asked Yeager later, after he’d managed to peel himself off of the wall.

“My dick _was_ the reward,” Yeager said, deadpan.

“Nah, that wasn’t a reward.” Kaz pretended to scoff, though the slight, shaky hitch to his voice may have given away the game a little. “That was a lousy consolation prize.”

Yeager glared.

Kaz met the glare head on and paused dramatically before continuing. “Way I figure? A _real_ reward should last the entire night.”

“Ha! Don’t push your luck. Those power couplings weren’t attached _that_ tightly.”

Meh. Yeager might have made a good point. “Might” being the operative word. But it didn’t matter. Kaz had every intention of pushing his luck – and pushing it and _pushing_ it – in bed tonight with Yeager anyway.


End file.
